


【祁张】白发

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Relationships: 祁张





	【祁张】白发

这天夜来风雨，月光却很亮，张岱踉踉跄跄一直往前走，前面是湖水，倒映着布满涟漪而支离破碎的月亮。  
往水面上泼洒涟漪的不只是雨，还有柳条顶端的细叶，摇摇晃晃，等他走近了，就拂在他的头面上，又疼又痒，还碍着视线。张岱眯着眼睛，视线穿过黑夜翠柳白月，在凌乱的波纹中找到出水的尖角，远看是砥柱中流，他便趴在湖岸上，沾了满身的泥，伸手想去把它抚平。然而到底是风大雨大，一角布巾婉若游龙动若脱兔，他碰不着，急得满身泥水又兼汗水，失声叫道：“停一停，停一停，歪了、歪了呀！”  
这就吓醒了，睁眼就瞧见祁彪佳坐在他床沿上看过来。四目相对，张岱撑起身子的时候对方也低头，他怕撞上，又赶忙卸了胳膊的力道平躺回去，几乎是平生应变速度的巅峰。后脑勺撞在床板上，硬邦邦的。  
他看祁彪佳的巾帻，端端正正在他发顶上，这才松了一口气，喃喃：“可吓死我了……”然后慢慢地与他解释。  
这是梦中说梦，张岱清醒地意识到这一点，却不愿就此清醒过来。祁彪佳眼中有复杂的情绪，隐约看得出痛楚多过哀伤，然而掩饰般的，他竟只是淡淡地笑了一下，居然调侃他：“宗子太痴了，我这不是好好的，怎么不顾念你自己——”  
又吓醒了。  
他看着那个方向，仿佛眼里还留有那个士君子的轮廓：“与我何干呢，我被发入山，不曾结缨。”他这样说，脑海中轰然作响，转瞬利刃破空，好像千年前子路正冠而死时刺中他的金戈。恍惚了片刻，才知道其实是远天的惊雷和闪电。  
起床走到门口去的时候，风雨如晦，鸡鸣不知在何方，庭院里坑坑洼洼，每一粒石子都是山，每一个水坑都是湖，每一汪清光里都有他正襟危坐的故人。他想冲出去，但止步于檐下，问：“我软弱吗？”雨水打在地里，一齐大声地说“不啊不啊”。  
大概快到白昼，太阳会从雨云的外面升起来，不论他看不看得见。张岱疑心那水坑里都有天光，探一探头，冷水便瓢泼般地浇下来。他又退了，檐溜长长，确乎映着白亮，似乎在他面前吟着些旧诗，“白发三千丈，缘愁似个长”。他苦笑一声，伸手抹发上的水，说：“不啊，分明是，白头搔更短，浑欲不胜簪。”  
雨水真是冷，头顶有刺骨的凉意，仿佛悬着刀剑，可是他忽然昂起头来，虚空中，高悬的白刃抵住了儒生的冠与发髻，可是，可是，那又怎么样呢，他看见剑光了，来自岁月和敌寇，可他毕竟不能逃走啊，即使夜色黑沉如铁，他也是明月的臣子。明，月，这里有两个月亮，古一轮，今一轮，月亮隐没了，但他还在这里，他不能从躯壳里逃走啊，这里寸土必争。  
张岱向外迈了一步，闪电照亮檐下的雨水前他已挡在前头。  
白发三千丈，是不可以被髡去的。


End file.
